


Rahm/Keith, in the Stands, During a Sporting Event

by fenellaevangela



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stands are really not a great place for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rahm/Keith, in the Stands, During a Sporting Event

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blowjobsalways.livejournal.com/profile)[**blowjobsalways**](http://blowjobsalways.livejournal.com/)'s prompt on the [kiss meme](http://canadian-plant.livejournal.com/12370.html).

The stands were packed tight, and, really, everyone was too busy following the game to care about two middle-aged men (even if they were both household names). Keith complained that he wanted to follow the game too; no, really, it was cramped and the seats were awkward and he'd really prefer to just watch the game. Rahm didn't care if the seats weren't designed to accommodate a heated makeout session, no, not even if that meant getting an armrest jammed in unwelcome places; this was supposed to be a date.

In the end he settled for a brief kiss between innings (and yes, the armrest did dig into his stomach), but only only after Keith promised that the players wouldn't be the only ones scoring that afternoon.


End file.
